Glitter in the Air
by xstormyskiesx
Summary: A Summary...Lets seeeeee Its a crossover of Boondock Saints and Sopranos...So honestly anything can happen. So why don't ya read to see what can happen. Hahaha I stink at Summaries honestly.  Title is a song by Pink.
1. Chapter 1

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me, and  
Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there"_

_**Anywhere **__  
Artist(Band):__**Evanescence**_

Alannah a slender, long black hair, and emerald green eyes girl, Was wandering around in the Irish pub. Conner was sitting with Murphy drinking a beer. Alannah walked by their table he leaned over to watch her. He looked down at the table.

" Come on, its been three months..."

"I know but I can get her out of my head, mate"

"Than go talk to her."

He got up and followed her to the bar,"Hi..."

"Hello."She smiled, and got her beer,"Nice talking to you..." She walked away. She stepped outside, put her sunglasses. Conner followed her outside. He saw her, she stopped and stood against the wall and wiped away the tears. Conner stepped up to her.

"C-Conner"

"Alannah please talk to me...",He said holding her arm. The touch sent a chill threw her body.

"_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now "_

She closed her eyes for a second and put her hand against his and gave him a kiss on the cheek, She went up to her apartment. Conner stood against the wall, Murphy was out calling for his brother and found him.

"Than tell her you love her, tell her you need her."

Alannah was getting her bags ready, packing everything. She stumbled across some pictures of her and Conner. She smiled at them, as she was packing she was coming across some of his clothes. She put them in a trash bag and headed across the street to the twins apartment. She knocked on the door,Murphy answered.

"He's busy..."

"That's fine give him these please."

"Okay..." She handed him the bag, when she was heading back to her apartment, Someone started shooting. She got shot in the shoulder, she fell to the ground. Conner looked at Murphy.

"What the fuck was that?" They grabbed their guns and went running out the apartment. Conner saw Alannah laying the street.

"Oh god no" He picked her up and held her close. He brought her up to his apartment. She opened her eyes and saw Conner. Murphy came upstairs a few minutes late.

"What in the hell was that about?" She muttered.

"I think I need the E.R."

"Me too..."

Conner took her to the E.R. They stitched her up and sent her on her way, in the car she looked at Conner.

"I am still in love with you, I never stopped loving you."

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, she moved and their lips met. She quickly pulled away, Her heart was racing.


	2. Chapter 2

Conner stopped her before she got out of the car, She looked at him and touched his face. Her body went cold. The tears started to flow. The next day she went over to the twins apartment. Murphy answered the door, Conner was still asleep. She had tears streaming down her face. Murphy took her into a hug and stepped out and closed the door.

"What happened?"

"I have to tell you something..." She played with her engagement ring.

"You still wear it?"

"I still love him more than anything in the world...I never stopped loving him...I can't live without him..."She took a deep breath.

"Aye?"

"The reason I broke up with him was..."Somebody walked by,"This was a bad idea I have to go"

"Alannah! Why!" He yelled as she walked,"Fine Fuck you!"

_**"I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.**_

_**You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you. **_"

Alannah stood outside there apartment, and tried to let out a scream. This weight was killing her, she got in the car. And went over to the cemetery. She went over and kneeled on a grave. She felt like she was being watched. She looked around, Didn't see anyone. She shrugged the feeling off. She put down a rose. And when she got back the car. She took a deep breath she looked at her backpack. She was going. She couldn't be around Conner anymore her deep passion love and lust for him was weighing her heart down. Murphy went over the grave, looked at who it was and thought for a second. He gasped, and went racing back over to the apartment. He smacked his brothers foot.

"Wake up?"

"Oy, what?"

"We killed her father!"

Alannah burst into their apartment,"Okay listen...You killed my father I know what you guys do and I don't give a shit, but my fathers mafia is pissed When you killed just him...and left them out there and they know I was dating...engaged to Conner at the time They thought I ratted my father out to the Saints...and and.."She started to cry,"THEY WANT ME DEAD...They... I think killed my mother I don't know she was gone...and I don't want to die" Conner went over to her and held her hands.

"You not going to die..."

"Why didn't you tell us? You just left Conner thinking it was a escape route?"

"I got scared...And I figured if I left Conner they would leave me alone but it made matters worse."

"We never broke up Alannah...as long as you wore my ring we were together."

She laughed and smiled. Conner got up and looked at his brother,"Okay, What do we do?"

She looked at her watch,"Oh , I got to go, I gotta meet someone for lunch." Her hands started to shake.

Conner looked at Murphy, Alannah kissed Conner on the cheek and went to the front door, " If I don't come back I don't blame you"

When she got over to her apartment Chrissy was waiting for her, he looked angry. She sighed,"Sorry I am late"

"Alannah listen I am the only one in the mafia that doesn't blame your boyfriend and neither does Paulie but ya know just looks very wrong that your boyfriend does what he does and Tony winds up dead."

She looks down, "How was I supposed to know and personally I never told a damn thing to Conner about my father, I always told him that my father was in waste management and never brought him to my house. Why do think I was living, like I was Chrissy. And it was hard to keep lying to him I love Conner with all my heart and soul and his brother was the only friend I ever had. Hes the best person to me. Please tell me you would know, what happened to my mother?"

"Not sure,"

"can you stop them from coming after me?"

"Sorry, Alannah I wish I could," Chris touched her face, and walked off. She fell to her knees and began to pray. She finally got up and went into her apartment and picked up a picture of her father and her and threw it across the room. She grabbed her keys and heading down to her car. Conner put his hand on the door, Murphy was standing behind him.

"Where you heading?"

"To my parents house."

"You really think that's safe."

"yes..."

They got in and started the four and a half hour drive. When they pulled up to her house she took a deep breath and got out of the car she looked around. When she went inside she sighed. All she wanted to see was her dad once more even though he was a bad person it was still her day. Conner and Murphy looked at each other.

"I will be right back"


End file.
